Hiding Behind His Smile
by MikeyBeeLover
Summary: This takes place during their time at the farm house, Mikey is feeling down but he doesn't want the others to find out! Do they find out? Or not? Read and find out! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! Long time since I wrote something! I was working on this ages ago when they were still at the farm house then I just stopped cause I wasn't feeling up for it sadly… But please read! **

Michelangelo was standing on the porch watching Leonardo and Raphael sparing, Mikey smiled to himself, he loved seeing his two oldest brothers getting along, ever since being at the farm house the two oldest brothers have grown closer.

After watching his brothers, Mikey began to get a little bored, so he walked back inside to see what the others were doing, hoping to find something to do.

Michelangelo would've of went to the living room but he heard, Donatello and Casey fighting once again about April, Mikey rolled his eyes and he walked to up stairs.

Once he made it up stairs he walked into the bedroom that he and Donnie shared, Mikey hopped onto his bed and he grabs a warn out photo album from under his pillow. 

"Man… I was so lucky to be able to grab this…" Mikey mumbled to himself looking at the cover of the photo album, he then opened it up and he looked view the photos.

Once he flipped to the last page there was a photo of him, he brothers and his father.

Mikey tears up looking at the photo, he missed his father so much, he recently had a nightmare about him fighting the Shredder then he was gone. 

Mikey jumped up a little on the bed when he heard a knock on the door, he quickly wipes the tears away and he puts the photo album under his pillow, no one knew that he had the photo album.

"Come in!" April walked in holding a plate of fresh cookies.

"Hey, Mikey, would you like some-" She stops as she looked at him, she noticed that Mikey had wet cheeks.

"Mikey? Is everything alright?" She gets very worried now as she sets the plate of cookies on the nightstand next to Mikey. 

"Ye-Yeah... Fine, why you ask?" He showed a very big smile but April noticed that it was forced, she sighed softly sitting down on the bed and she looked at him dead in the eyes. Mikey now looked at her nervously then he looked down sadly.

"It's… It's nothing important, really" He looked up at her with another forced smile, April didn't like seeing this so called force smile, she rested her hand onto his hand. 

"Please Mikey… I won't tell the others, just tell me what's wrong" Mikey looked at her noticing that she really wanted to help him but to him there was nothing that could help him but he lets out a small sigh and he nodded his head.

"Fine… I was… I was just looking at my family album… " April's eyes widen slightly looking at him with a surprised look.

"You have a family album? I didn't know that! Could I look? Of course if it is ok with you" she smiled softly hoping that he would say yes. He nodded his head slowly as he removed his pillow off of his bed and he grabs the worn out photo album he then hands it over to her slowly, she smiled and she took it gently into her hands then she flips open the first page.

"Awww how cute! You guys looked so adorable when you were little!" Mikey chuckled softly and he nodded his head smiling a little now, April looked up from the photo album and she looked at him, she smiled softly then she noticed Mikey now pouting but it was a fake one. 

"What? Don't I look adorable now?" April laughed shaking her head slightly while she smiled.

"Of course you do, you guys just look so little! But Leo and Raph look slightly taller than Donnie" she looked back at the photo slightly confused, Mikey smiled while nodding his head.

"Yeah, he wasn't the tallest when we were little, but a couple of years later in that photo he started to get taller than Raph, then Leo! It's weird… and I stay small!" He pouts lightly as April giggled lightly.

"So… Um… Is D and Casey still auguring" Mikey asked her; she sighed softly while looking at some photos.

"When I check on them before coming up here they were, don't know if they are still. Anyway, you want some cookies? I am gonna go see Raph and Leo if they want some also" She closed the photo album and she sets it down on the bed beside her, Mikey picked it up and he puts it back behind his pillow then he looked over at the plate of cookies, he grinned and he takes three of them.

"Thanks April! Are theses chocolate chip or M&amp;M cookies?" he watched her hop off the bed and she picked up the plate while she was smiling.

"You will just have to find out, see you later" She walked out of the room with the plate of cookies in her hands, Mikey smiled and he takes a bite into the cookie, he smiled even more while he was licking his lips.

"Yum! Both together!" he eats all three cookies in one and he burped loudly, he wipes his mouth and he jumped off his bed, he walked over to his window and he looked down it seeing his brothers sitting on the grass eating some cookies, he smiled wide but then he sighed softly wishing that their father was here with them but Mikey refuse to let his brothers know what has been upsetting him, he didn't really want to bother them with his problems, he will just keep on smiling no matter what but he didn't know how long it will last.

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Should I keep going? Please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"M&amp;M cookies and chocolate chip? Mike would be all over these" Raph chuckled softly while eating his last cookie, Leo smiled and he nodded his head agreeing.

"Yeah, he would be" Leo chewed on his last piece of cookie then he frown lightly turning his head around quickly looking up at Mikey's and Donnie's bedroom window, only to see the window wide open, Raph noticed this and he raised a brow. 

"Hey Leo? Ya alright?" Leo turned his head around and he faced his brother then he shrugged his shoulders.

"I… I thought someone was watching us, I guess my mind is playing tricks on me or something... " He sighed softly shaking his head then he looked up seeing that it was getting cloudy.

"We should head in now, looks like a storm is comin" Raph said standing up and he offered his hand to his big brother, Leo smiled and he accepted the hand and Raph pulled him up onto his feet, Leo winced a little but he ignored it and he followed Raph into farm house.

Later that night everyone was sitting in the living room watching tv, it was a movie that April choose since everyone lost in rock, paper scissors. The movie was Tangled, she didn't love that movie but she did like it why else would she chose it.

"Hey guys? I am going to bed now" April stood up from the couch and she looked over at them while rubbing her right eye.

"Yes! Don't have to watch this crappy movie anymore!" April raised a brow as Casey said that, Casey noticed this and he looked away while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. April rolled her eyes and she says her goodnights then she left the room to go to her bedroom.

"So… What you guys wanna watch now?" Mikey asked looking at them all since the movie was now finished.

"Don't know but I am going to bed" Leo said standing up while he winced little but he didn't show it, it was healing just not fast enough for Leo.

"Yeah same here, that movie bored me so much it made me tired" Raph said jumping over the couch and he lands on his feet and he followed behind Leo as they both walk up stairs to their shared bedroom.

"So… Just us three? What you guys wanna watch?!" Mikey smiled wide and he picked up a box full of movies that was next to him.

"No, just you two. I am going to work in my lab" Donnie said as he stood up from the couch and he walked out of the room, Mikey face saddens a little but he doesn't show it, he turns his way to Casey and he smiled big.

'What do you wanna watch Case?!" Casey looked over at Mikey then he stood up and he starts walking out.

"Sorry man, getting tired myself. Night" Mikey watched Casey leave the room then he sighed sadly, he looked around the room seeing it all empty now, he picked up the remote and he turned off the TV, he didn't really want to watch a movie all alone.

Mikey stood up and walked out of the room after turning off the lights, he was about to go up stairs but he frowned lightly almost forgetting that Donnie was in his lab.

"Maybe I should get Donnie out of his lab? Nah… He will just yell at me to get out like the last time…" He mumbled to himself sadly, he now starts walking up stairs and he walked into his and Donnie's shared room.

Mikey yawned and he stretched his arms up into the air then he closed the door behind him, he walked over to his bed and he takes off his bandana, setting it down onto his bed side table, he climbs into bed and he pulled the blanket over him. He closed his eyes and he fell fast to sleep just as it started to rain.

Mikey rolled side to side as he slept, his face showed fear and he whimpered quietly, he had some tears down his cheeks and he was gripping onto his blankets very tightly that it could tear apart. Mikey sat up quickly as his eyes were wide then he relaxed slightly realizing that it was just a nightmare, well sort of one anyway.

He wipes away his tears and he looked outside the window from his bed, he notice that it was still raining but it wasn't very heavy, he climbs out of bed slowly and he drags the blanket with him as he walked over to the window, he looked down at the window then his eyes widen slightly, he saw that Donnie's lab light was on which means that Donnie was still awake or might of fell asleep in the lab, again.

Mikey looked over to the clock on Donnie's bedside table and it showed that it was three o'clock in the morning, Mikey sighed softly then he walked over to his door and he opened it as he waked out, he walked down stairs still dragging the blanket behind him and he walked over to the front door.

He opened the door and he puts the blanket over his head to keep him from getting wet, he ran over to the lab and he used his shoulder to push the door open since his hands weren't free.

Mikey blinks a couple of times from the light and there he was, his big brother hunch over onto his lab table fast asleep, Mikey smiled a little while shaking his head then he walked over to his brother, he gently shakes Donnie's shoulder, he watched him stir about then he saw him opening his eyes.

"Mike-Mikey?" he mumbled half asleep as he rubs his brown redish eyes, he then sits up and he stretched his body a bit.

"Hey bro, you do know it is three a clock in the morning right?" Mikey said with a small smile on his face, Donnie blinks a couple times then he smiled a little showing a bit of his gap tooth.

"Don't really have a clock in here, I think I should" Donnie shakes his head then he stood up and he looked down at his baby brother.

"What are you doing up at this time anyway?" Donnie asked rasing a brow, Mikey blinks then he smiled innocently.

"Was thirsty so I went to get a drink, I noticed the light on in here so I wanted to check how you were doing and get you outta here. Don't worry, I won't tell Leo" Mikey relied with a grinned, Donnie sighed in relief, and he nodded his head glad that his little brother wont tell Leo.

The two brothers walked over to the door to leave the lab, Mikey offered the blanket to share with Donnie, he smiled and he goes under the blanket with him and they both run to the farm house, once they make it they both go inside and closed the door behind them.

Once up in their room, Donnie closed the door and he watchd his little brother walk over to the bed with his now soaking wet blanket, Donnie raised a brow at that.

"Uh, Mikey? You do realaise you can't sleep with that now, right?" Mikey blinks innocently thrn he looked at the blanket, he laughed softly and he hangs it over a chair well he tries to anyway then he walked over to his bed and he sits down on it.

"Guess don't have a blanket to sleep with now… Stupid rain" he mumbled but he still had a smile on his face, Donnie rolled his eyes and he walked over to a large brown box at the other side of the room, he opened it up and he pulled out a blanket, he then tossed it over to Mikey, he blinks then he smiled wide.

"Thanks bro! It even feels warmer than the old one!" He snuggled into the blanket, Donnie lets out a small chuckle and he shakes his head.

"Your welcome" he replied and he walked over to his own bed and he lays down in it, he pulled the blanket over himself and he closed his eyes, he hears his ounger move around in his bed then he stops.

"Night bro…" Mikey mumbled tiredly then he closed his eyes, Donnie opened one eye and he smiled softly then the closed his eye.

"Night Mikey" he replied as he fell fast asleep along with his baby brother.

**I hoped you enjoyed and liked this chapter! Please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey groaned opening his eyes, it wasn't even bright and yet he still woke up, he rolled over onto his side and he looked over at Donnie's beside table and in burly numbers was the time six thirty in the morning on the clock, Mikey groaned at that then he rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep so he decides to get up, with his ninja training to make sure to not wake up his brainy brother, he climbs out of bed slowly and tries to not make to much noise with his blanket, he tip toes to the door and he opened it very slowly, he looked over at his brother seeing that he was still asleep which was good, he walked out and he closed the door behind him very slowly.

Mikey was actually still a little tired but he didn't want to go to sleep and have that nightmare, he sighed softly and he shivered a little remembering the nightmare, he walked down stairs slowly so he wouldn't wake up his brothers or Casey or April.

Once he makes it down stairs he goes straight into the kitchen to get something to drink this time since he kinda lied to Donnie the last time when he went for one but he didn't, Mikey did feel a little bit bad for lying to his brother but he didn't want to bother him with his problems since Donnie has a lot of work in his lab.

He walked over to the fridge and he opened it, he looked in to see what drinks they had but sadly they didn't have much, he grabs a bottle of water and he closed the fridge quietly, he opened the bottle and he drinks his water as he walked into the living room but he stops noticing something outside, he walked over to the window and he looked outside.

"Wow, looks like it's gonna rain all day, Raph wont like that" He chuckled softly at that as he mumbled to himself, he starts walking back to the living room and he sits down onto the couch, he grabs the TV remote and he turned on the TV, he makes sure the volume isn't too loud to wake up the others.

After watching a couple of movies and some episodes of random TV shows on TV, he yawned rubbing his eyes as he looked around to find a clock only to find none, he sighed at that but then he hears some foot steps coming down stairs, his eyes widen and he quickly turns off the TV and he tries to find a place to hide but he couldn't find any, so he decides to lay down on the couch hoping to not be seen.

Raphael yawned loudly and he stretched his arms out and he cracks his neck, he was about to walk into the kitchen but he heard some noises coming from the living room, he raised a brow and he starts walking towards the living room.

Once Raph makes it to the living room he raised a brow looking around, Mikey tries to stay still as possible but he was very good at it, Raph then noticed a green foot poking out and then he knew who it was.

"Mikey?" He walked over to the back of the couch and he looked down at his baby brother only to see him looking at him with wide eyes, Raph raised a brow at this.

"Oh, hey bro! What's up?" Mikey asked innocently as if he didn't do anything wrong, Raph stared at him for a moment then he frowned.

"What's up? What the heck are you doing out here anyway? It's eight a clock in the morning and you normally sleep till nine or nine thirty" It was true, he did but he only did that so his brothers won't find out about him having nightmares.

"I… Um… There was something on TV that I wanted to watch! An awesome show!" Mikey relied smiling innocently, Raph raised a brow and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? What show?" Mikey eyes widen slightly and he tries to think of a movie then he smiled wide.

"Transformers prime! It's a TV show! It's epic, you gotta see it bro!" It was half true since he did watch one episode of Transformers Prime, Raph still had his arms over his chest as he stared at him and he was about to say something until Leo walked into the room.

"Morning guys" Leo said rubbing his eyes, Mikey smiled wide and he jumps over the couch while Raph just rolled his eyes and he walked around the couch and he sits down on it.

"Morning Leo! Don't mind Raph! You know he ain't a morning person!" Mikey grinned then he raced out of the living room and he runs into the kitchen. Leo raised a brow then he shrugged his shoulders and he walked over to the couch, he sits down next to Raph.

"Something is off about Mikey" Raph told his big brother, Leo looked at him clearly confused then he chuckled softly.

"When isn't he off? He's Mikey, so what if he woke up early?" Raph stared at him clearly annoyed by that answer, Leo rolled his eyes and he picked up the remote turning on the TV.

"Morning April!" Mikey said walking into the kitchen, April turned around from the sink and she smiled softly.

"Morning Mikey, how did you sleep?" She asked, he walked over to the fridge and he smiled big.

"Great! Slept like a baby!" Mikey replied as he takes out some bacon and eggs from the fridge and he closed the fridge door, he walked over to the counter and he puts the food onto it.

"That's good to hear, is Donnie up yet?" Mikey eyes widen a little, he didn't know how to answer that since he didn't know if his brother was or not, he was about to reply but then Donnie walked into the kitchen rubbing his left eye, Mikey sighed in relief and he smiled as he grabs a pan for the bacon and another pan for the eggs.

"Oh morning Donnie" April said smiling, Donnie retuned the smile and he sits down on a chair in front of the dinning table.

"Morning April, how did you sleep?" April smiled and she helps Mikey with the bacon since it was spitting everywhere.

"Good, how about you? Or did you stay in your lab all night?" Donnie chuckled softly and he shakes his head smiling.

"I did fall asleep in the lab but Mikey woke me up around three a clock in the morning and took me inside" April looked at him confused then she looked over at Mikey.

"What were you doing up so early in the morning?" Mikey eyes widen slightly at that then he turned around smiling innocently and he hands a coffee mug to Donnie.

"I got up to get a drink and I notice Donnie's light on in his lab" April still looked at him confused, Mikey noticed this and he continued to smile innocently then he walked over to the toaster and he takes out two pieces of toast and he puts them on a plate then he puts two more pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Morin, what's for breakfast? I'm starving" Casey asked as he walked into the kitchen and he walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Just a normal breakfast, toast, bacon and scrambled eggs" Mikey answered as he was cooking the eggs now, Casey nodded and he takes out a bottle of water since there was nothing else good in the fridge.

"Donnie, could you get Raph and Leo? Breakfast is almost ready" She asked helping Mikey setting out the plates and putting some food on the plates, Donnie nodded his head and got up then he walked out of the kitchen.

Once Raph, Leo and Donnie walked into the kitchen they all take a seat at the dinning table with the others and they start eating breakfast.

"So what are you guys going to do since it is going to be raining all day" April asked the guys, Raph groaned at this he had no clue since he couldn't train with Leo outside and they can't inside.

"No clue, can't train outside and can't inside" Raph said with another groaned as he eats his bacon, Leo smiled a little and he eats his toast and he swallowed it.

"We could just relax today Raph since Donnie is always worrying about me pushing myself to hard" Leo told Raph, Raph thinks about this for a moment then he nodded his head agreeing, he didn't want Leo pushing himself hard also so now he seemed more happier but still not happy. Donnie smiled at this now relaxing himself.

"Aww man! I forgot it was raining all day!" Casey groaned leaning into the chair more as he chews on his eggs, Raph rolled his eyes and he finished eating his food, he got up and he puts his plate into the sink.

"I'm gonna play video games all day!" Mikey smiled wide with his mouth full of bacon, Leo sighed shaking his head.

"Mikey, don't speak with your mouth full" Mikey rolled his eyes and he swallowed his food, Leo gets up and he walked over to the sink setting his plates in the sink.

"Hey, which game are ya gonna play?" Casey asked Mikey, Mikey looked over at Casey then he thinks for a moment.

"I did see a racing kind of game in the box so maybe that! You guys wanna play?" Mikey asked finishing his last piece of toast, Casey grinned at his.

"You are so on, I am gonna beat ya and if ya lose you will have to…. Uh…. Do the dishes! Since it's my turn to do them" Mikey smiled wide at this liking this challenge.

"Ok! If you lose you will have to clean the bathroom!" Casey jumps up and he runs out of the kitchen and he runs into the living room, Mikey eyes widen and he runs after him.

April, Raph, Leo and Donnie watch them run out and they all rolled their eyes, April gets up and she puts her plate into the sink then she sees Raph putting a big dirty pot into the sink, she raised a brow as Raph smirked.

"What? Make it more harder for one of them to clean this" April rolled her eyes and she walked over to the dinning table and she cleans it up, Donnie gets up and he puts his plate into the sink and he starts walking out.

"Wait Donnie, I don't want you working in the lab today" Leo told his younger brother, Donnie stops and he turned around with wide eyes.

"What? Why?" He asked not liking being told not to be in his lab, Leo rolled his eyes and he drinks his bottle of water he got before.

"Because it is freezing in there and I don't want you getting sick" Leo replied, Donnie sighed a little but it was true he didn't want to get sick then he wouldn't be able to work in his lab for a long time, he nodded his head and he walked into the living room to watch Casey and Mikey play their game since he had nothing else to do.

"Ok Mikey, we have twenty laps, ready?" Casey smirked looking over at Mikey who was sitting on the floor in front of Casey as Casey was sitting on the couch, Mikey smiled and he nodded his head fast.

"Shell yeah! Game on dude!" Mikey replied to Casey, Donnie walked in and he sits down on a on seated chair and he watched them start up the game, he noticed Mikey having a orange car, he smiled softly at that.

After thirty minutes of playing, Mikey ended up winning the game, Raph smirked knowing Mikey would've of won, he was sitting next to Casey on the couch and Leo was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch as he smiled also knowing that Mikey would've of won.

"No! Great… I hate cleaning the bathroom, do I gotta still do the dishes?" Casey asked with a groaned as he tossed the controller over to Mikey who caught it.

"It is your day Casey" April replied walking into the living room with a book in her hand, Casey groaned again and he stood up, he walked out of the living room grumbling to himself.

Once he left the room everyone started laughing except for April who left the room to go back to her room to read again.

"I knew you would've of won, Mike" Raph smirked while Leo nodded his head with a smile on his face, Leo stood up slowly and he sits down on the couch next to Raph.

"Of course he would, he has played this game heaps of times" Donnie said with a smile showing his gap tooth, Mikey smiled wide at them.

"Hey guys, you wanna watch a movie or something?" Mikey asked his big brothers with a smile on his face still, Donnie stood up.

"Sorry Mikey, but I kinda rather read right now, not in the mood to watch a movie" Donnie walked out of the living room, Mikey looked over at his other two brothers with hope.

"Sorry Mikey, but I would like to meditate right now, maybe later ok?" Leo stood up slowly and he walked out of the living room, Mikey sighed sadly and he turned his head around facing the TV again since he knew Raph was going to say no also, Raph looked at him then he smiled.

"Hey bud? Wanna give me the controller? I ain't in a movie mood but I am in a game mood" Mikey's face turns into a huge smile then he picked up the controller and he tossed it over to Raph, Raph caught it and he starts up the game. They both play a thirty lap game so it would last longer, they both play the game together while Mikey still had a big smile on his face, he thinks about telling Raph about his nightmare but he ignored that idea and he continued to play the game happily.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing their thirty laps, Mikey turned around and he looked at Raph, he was about to say something until April walked in holding two plates in her hands.

"Hey guys, just making lunch for everyone" April handed a plate over to Mikey then she hands one over to Raph. Mikey smiled and he bites into his sandwich hungrily and Raph bites into his sandwich also.

"Thanks April!" Mikey says with a mouth full of his sandwich, April raised a brow then Mikey smiled guilty and innocently knowing that he shouldn't talk with his mouth full, Raph rolled his eyes as he eats his sandwich and he nodded at April as in saying thanks also. April smiled and she walked out of the living room.

"So bro, what you want for dinner?!" Mikey asked his big brother with a smile on his face, Raph raised a brow at this then he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, anything I guess. As long it isn't crap I will eat it" He answered as he finished off his sandwich, Mikey nodded his head and he burps after eating his own sandwich, Raph rolled his eyes at this. Mikey smiled innocently then he gets up and he was about to leave until Raph handed him his plate, Mikey takes it and he walked out of the living room making his way into the kitchen.

Mikey puts the plates into the sink then he walked over to the fridge and he opened it to see what was in there, he looked in but he didn't see much food to make for dinner, he sighed a little at this.

"Great… What am I going to make for dinner?" Mikey asked himself, he closed the fridge and he walked over to the cupboard, he opened it and he takes a look in there also but there wasn't much food in there, Mikey sighed once again.

"Hey Mikey? I am going to the shop with Casey to get some food, need anything?" April asked then Mikey smiled wide, he was very happy to hear that they were going to have some food soon.

"What do you want for dinner then? Cause I am going to make something!" Mikey turned around with a still wide smile on his face, April smiled softly at this then she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's hard to find good food there, but if I see anything good for a dinner meal, I will get it" She answered Mikey, Mikey nodded his head with a smile on his face still.

"Awesome! Can't wait!" April giggled lightly and she rolled her eyes playfully as she makes her way to the front door with Casey, they both walk out and closed the door behind them.

Mikey sighed a little, now he was a little board, he tries to think of what to do then he thinks of Leo, he wanted to check on him to see how he was doing, Mikey smiled and he makes his way upstairs and he walked towards Leo's and Raph's shared bedroom, he knocked on the door and he waits for a reply.

"Come in" Mikey heard then he opened the door and he walked in closing the door behind him, Mikey saw him sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Is there something you need Mikey?" He asked his little brother as he opened his eyes, Mikey smiled and he sits down in front of his big brother.

"Nah, just wanted to check how you are doing" Leo blinks at this then he smiled softly.

"Well, I am doing fine Mikey. Did Raph watch a movie with you? I sorry I couldn't… I just wanted to mediate, I try to do it for a least a hour a day or two hours" Mikey smiled as he understood, he heard that it heals a person if they are injured but he didn't know if that was true.

"Nah, we just played game! It was fun! Way better game with Case, Raph is more of a challenge" Mikey relied with a big smile on his face, Leo smiled softly and he nodded his head.

"That is very true, you were a lap a head of Casey weren't you?" Leo asked his baby brother, he smiled even more and he nodded his head.

"Yeah! Nearly two laps! That's why I knew I was gonna win!" Mikey grinned with a big smile on his face, Leo chuckled softly and he shakes his head with a smile on his face also.

"Is Donnie still reading?" Leo asked his brother, Mikey shrugged his shoulders not knowing if he was or not.

"Don't know, he could be since he hasn't left the room or he could've of fell asleep" Mikey chuckled softly at the last part, Leo smiled knowing his younger brother might of have done that.

"Maybe you should check on him, wouldn't want him staying up all night would we?" Leo smiled then he closed his eyes, Mikey nodded his agreeing, he wouldn't want that, since of the nightmares.

"I will now bro! See you later!" Mikey stood up and he makes his way to the door, Leo nodded his head with a smile and he goes back to mediating, Mikey smiled and he opened the door and he closed it behind him, he starts walking to his and Donnie's bedroom.

Mikey walked over to his room and he knocks on the door lightly before walking in, Donnie looked up from his book, Mikey smiled happily to see his brother wasn't asleep, which was good for him.

"Hey Mikey, what's up? Did you break something?" Donnie asked his little brother with a grin on his face, Mikey rolled his eyes and he walked over to Donnie's bed and he sits at the end of it.

"No dude, just wanted to check on you" Donnie raised a brow at this wondering why he was checking on him, Mikey rolled his eyes again.

"Why? Checking on me to see if I fell asleep again?" He asked with a small smile on his face showing his gap tooth, Mikey smiled and he chuckled softly.

"Well kinda, I went to check on how Leo was doing and he said that I should check on you if you were asleep, cause he wouldn't want you being awake all night" Mikey answered his big brother, Donnie nodded his head knowing Leo would say that.

"So… Did Raph watch a movie with you?" Donnie asked, he knew that Leo didn't stay also since he was given information that Mikey went to check on him in his room, Mikey smiled and he shakes his head no.

"Nah, we played a game instead since he wasn't in the mood for watching one, but it was fun! More fun than Casey since Raph is more of a challenge" Mikey answered with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry about not watching a movie with you, Mikey" Donnie felt guilty about it, Mikey chuckled softly and he slaps Donnie's knee.

"All good man! Plus had fun with Raph without him pounding me into the ground!" Donnie chuckled softly at this and he nodded his head with a smile on his face showing his gap tooth.

"Well that's good to hear, wouldn't want a mess" Mikey chuckled and he nodded his head agreeing.

"You wanna watch a movie later then?" Mikey asked his big brother with a smile on his face, Donnie thinks for a moment.

"Yeah sure maybe tonight" Donnie repied with a small smile on his face, Mikey smiled wide.

"Awesome bro! We all gonna pick the movie! Gonna make sure everyone enjoys it this time" Donnie chuckled softly at this and he nodded his head agreeing.

"So… Where's April?" Donnie asked his little brother, Mikey smiled innocently.

"Well… She has gone to get food with Casey" Mikey replied as Donnie's eyes grew wide.

"What?! Together?!" Mikey rolled his eyes and he plays Donnie's knee again with a small smile on his face.

"Relax dude, they are just getting food. It makes sense for them both going since we can't bro, they can carry more stuff" Mikey smiled as Donnie sighed and he nodded his head.

"I guess that's true…" Donnie mumbled and he sets down his book onto his beside table next to his clock, Mikey watched him for a moment then he grinned, he jumps on top of his brainy brother and he starts tickling.

Donnie's eyes widen then he started laughing as he tries to get away from Mikey's fingers, Mikey laughed himself and he kept tickling him but then he stops and he sits back down on the end of the bed, he watched Donnie sit up slowly and he looked at Mikey with a angry look but then he chuckled softly and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Now what was that for huh?" Donnie asked his little brother, Mikey giggled lightly and he smiled innocently.

"Just wanted to make you laugh bro that's all!" Mikey grinned then Donnie rolled his eyes playfully and he smiled showing his gap tooth.

"So… Do you know what April is getting?" Donnie asked him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know dude, but she did say she will try to find something good for me to make for dinner!" Mikey smiled wide, he was really hoping it was a meal for dinner, Donnie smiled softly.

"I hope she does" Mikey nodded his head agreeing then he heard the car pulling up even while it was pouring in rain, he raced over to the window and he looked down at them, he smiled big and he ran out of the room while Donnie rolled his eyes playfully as he gets up and he followed his baby brother.

April and Casey walked into the house with bunch of shopping bags in their hands, Mikey ran over to April and he takes the bags off her then he ran into the kitchen, he really wanted to see what she got them, April blinks then she giggled lightly as she followed Mikey into the kitchen with Donnie and Casey following behind.

Mikey sets down the bags onto the counter and he takes out a bunch of food then he smiled wide looking at the food, he knew what he was going to make for dinner tonight.

"Lasagna! I love lasagna!" Mikey grinned, April smiled and she nodded her head, Casey sets the other bags onto the counter next to the food, Donnie walked over and he looked at the food.

"That was the only good meal I saw there so I grabbed all the ingredients" April said with a smile on her face, Mikey smiled big and he hugged April, Donnie and Casey stared at Mikey as he hugged April, he smiled innocently then he lets go of April.

"Ok! No one can't come in here while I am cooking this awesome dinner that April got it!" Mikey told Donnie and Casey, Donnie rolled his eyes playfully and he nodded his head, Casey rolled his eyes and he waved him off then he walked out of the kitchen and he makes his way into the living room to watch some TV.

"Alright I will let you to it, but if you need any help just come and get me. I'll be in my room" April told Mikey with a smile then she walked out of the kitchen and she makes her way to her room.

"Thanks April!" He yelled out to her, Donnie smiled and he walked out of the kitchen to let his little brother to cook the dinner.

It was now dinnertime and Mikey was setting out the table, he cuts up pieces of lasagna and he sets them on a plate for everyone, once he was finished with that he called out everyone to come for dinner, as if in a flash everyone was in the kitchen then everyone sits down in their seats and starts eating.

"Wow Mikey, this is really good" April said as she eats her food, everyone nods in agreement as Mikey smiled wide at this.

"Aww thanks! I highly doubt there would be left overs then" Mikey smiled wide then he noticed Raph and Casey getting up, they both went to get seconds then they came back and sits back down in their seats.

"Seriously? Already on seconds?" Leo asked while he raised a brow, Raph and Casey both rolled their eyes while they eat their food, Mikey chuckled softly at this and he eats his food also.

"That was a great meal, Mikey" Donnie told his little brother, Mikey smiled wide liking to hear one of his brothers saying to him"

"Thanks bro! It was really good!" Mikey licked his lips, Donnie chuckled softly as everyone smiled, and they all got up and put their plates into the sink.

"I am going to my room, I really want to finish a book I am reading" April said with a smile then she left the room to go to her bedroom, Mikey was about to stop her but he didn't since he knew April wouldn't want to watch a movie anyway.

"So guys! What you wanna watch tonight?" Mikey asked with a grinned, the boys looked at him.

"Oh! I know! We should totally watch a horror film!" Mikey didn't really like this idea, he didn't want to watch horror movies at night then he saw Leo shake his head.

"No we can't watch horror movies late at night" Leo told Casey, Casey stared at him like he was crazy.

"What? Horror films are way better at night! What are you a bunch of scary cats or something?" Casey grinned then Raph slaps him in the head, he winced a little and he held his head and he looked at Raph with angry eyes.

"Mikey can't watch them you bonehead! Mike gets nightmares after them" Raph told Casey with also angry eyes, Casey then looked over at Mikey.

"Do not dude! I… I just like to stay up late after watching them!" Mikey lied then the three turtles rolled their eyes at this.

"Well, I don't want you staying up all night" Leo told his younger brother, he knew Mikey was lying, everyone did.

"Fine… Then what the heck are we gonna watch?" Casey asked the four brothers, Raph shrugged his shoulders not really caring about the movie anymore, and Leo and Donnie also shrugged their shoulders.

"How about a action movie!? Like um… The Avengers! If we have it… Or Transformers! I heard that is on later tonight on TV!" Mikey tires to tell some good movies for them to hopefully watch one with them; he had a feeling that Raph wasn't into watching one and also Casey since he wanted to watch a horror film.

"I wouldn't mind The Avengers" Leo told his younger brother, he sensed that his little brother really wanted to watch a movie with everyone, he didn't mind watching one tonight as long it wasn't a boring movie.

"Awesome! Anyone up for Avengers?! Transformers is on later so we can watch that after if you want!" Mikey smiled wide, Donnie smiled softly and he nodded his head, Raph and Casey look at each other then they also nodded their heads.

The five of them walk into the living room, Mikey ran straight over to the box full of movies, he goes down onto his knees and he searches for the movie then he found it, he grabs it happily and he puts it in the DVD player. Leo picked up the remote since he was closer to it and he then pressed play.

Donnie took out his Tphone to check on the time, they have watched about four movies now and he wanted to know how late it was, he puts in his password since Mikey tries to get into it for some reason. He sees the time showing twelve forty five.

"Hey guys, I'm going to bed, it's twelve forty five" Donnie stood up yawning and stretching his arms out, Leo looked at Donnie a little surprised, he didn't realize it was that late, he also got up with a yawn.

"Yeah same here and I think you guys should to" Leo winced little since his leg sore leg has fallen asleep; he followed Donnie upstairs to go to bed.

Mikey yawned loudly and he rubs his eyes, Raph chuckled softly at this then he sess Casey leaving room without saying a word, he rolled his eyes at that then he stood up and he turned off the TV from the remote. Mikey turned around and he looked up at him with tired baby blue eyes.

"Come on knucklehead, should get to bed to. Looks like ya gonna fall asleep right there" Raph said with a smirk, Mikey nodded his head a little and he pushed himself up onto his feet and he followed his big brother up stairs after turning off the lights.

Mikey watched Raph walked over to his and Leo's shared room, Mikey then lokoed at his and Donnie bedroom door while he bit lower lip nervously. Raph stops and he turned around to look over at him.

"Uh Mike? Ya alright there?" He asked his baby brother, Mikey jumped a little at the sudden voice, which caused Raph to worry a little now, Mikey flashed him his famous smile and he nodded his head.

Mikey walked into his and Donnie's room and he closed the door behind him quietly since he had a feeling that Donnie has fallen asleep already, he sighed a little and he makes his way over to his bed slowly and he takes of his bandana setting it down onto the bedside table.

He climbed into bed and he pulled the blankets over him, he snuggled into the bed and he closed his eyes soon falling asleep with hope that he wouldn't have a nightmare again but deep down he knew the nightmares would never stop.

Mikey sat up panting while tears rolled down his cheeks, he quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't wake up his big brother, he looked over at clock on Donnie's bedside table and it showed it was two o'clock in the morning. He climbs out of bed forgetting to put on his bandana and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him slowly.

Mikey had tears rolling down his cheeks still, he sniffled then he walked down stairs quietly so he wouldn't wake up his brothers but he didn't notice one was actually awake and he followed Mikey.

Mikey makes his way into the living room and he sits down on the couch, he pulled his knees up to his chest and he rested his chin onto his knees, he hiccupped and he sniffled quietly as his whole body shakes.

"Why won't these nightmares just go away?" He mumbled to himself as tears continued to fall, a mutant turtle walked up behind the couch quietly with his ninja training while Mikey was still sniffing quietly, the turtle put his hand over Mikey's mouth so he wouldn't scream, Mikey eyes widen and he looked up at the unknown turtle, with his blurry vision from crying he saw that it was Raph, his hotheaded brother. Mikey soon relaxed and he tries to get Raph's hand off his mouth, Raph removed it and he stared down at his baby brother. Mikey stared back then he quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked with a mumble, Raph raised a brow at this then he rolled his eyes, he walked around the couch so he was standing in front of Mikey, Mikey didn't look at him.

"What am I doing here? Why the heck haven't ya been telling us you've have been havin nightmares?" Raph tries not to show any anger.

"I… Didn't want to bother anyone with my problems…" Mikey mumbled looking down as he wipes away his tears, Raph sighed a little and he sits down next to Mikey who moved away a little but Raph puts his arm over his shoulders and he pulled him close to him.

"You goofball, how long have ya been having these nightmares?" He looked down at his baby brother who was still sniffling.

"A… A few months" Mikey mumbled quietly, Raph sighed a little, he felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner of even stopping it before it got worse. Raph rubs his hand up and down Mikey's arm to try to smooth him.

"What are they about? It does help to tell others" Raph told his baby gently, he didn't want to upset him more he just wanted to help, Mikey shivered a little at that idea but he had to tell him now.

"It… It was the fight between father and shredder… But… It was way worse" Mikey mumbled as more tears begin to fall, Raph saddens slightly at the thought of their father, he held Mikey closer as Mikey snuggled into his chest not wanting to be let go now.

"Ya don't gotta say more little brother… I sort of had nightmares like that for a while, I told Leo and he helped me out and they finally went away" He rubs his hand up and down on Mikey's arm. Mikey blinks then he looked up big brother and his hero.

"Re-Really?" Mikey asked him, Raph smiled softly at this and he rubs Mikey's head and he soaked up to it.

"Yeah, I don't mind admitting it. As long ya don't tell the others" Raph replied with a grin, Mikey giggled lightly and he nodded his head. Raph smiled at the sound.

"Don't worry dude, your secret is safe! I… I guess I don't really mind Leo and Donnie knowing about… About my nightmares… Just not April or Casey" Mikey mumbled, he rather had his brothers knowing about this then the other, it was more of a brother thing of something that's what he thought. Raph smiled softly and he strokes Mikey's head.

"Alright bud, ya up for sleep? Because of the looks of it, ya look exhausted" Mikey bites his lower nervously at this, Raph grabs a blanket from the floor which was clean and he lays it over him and Mikey.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here little brother" Raph smiled down at his bay brother, Mikey looked up at his hero then he smiled a little.

Mikey snuggled into Raph and he yawned then he closed his eyes slowly, Raph strokes Mikey's head to smooth him too much needed sleep. Mikey smiled at this then within seconds he fell fast asleep. Mikey felt so happy that he has told one of brothers, he felt safe his big brothers arms as he slept. Raph smiled softly then he closed his eyes as he held his baby brother closely and protectively then he soon fell asleep.

**I hoped you liked it! Don't worry; I am going to do one more chapter! It might be a little smaller than this, don't know yet! Lol :D Please review! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey woke up with a yawn in the morning, he rubbed his eyes and he noticed that Raph wasn't sleeping with him. He then saw Raph, he was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Raph heard the yawn then he turned around and he faced his baby brother, he smirked at him.

"Mornin bud" Raph said to his still looking sleepy little brother, Mikey smiled a little and he sits up, he stretched his arms up into the air and he yawns again.

"Hey Raph, how long have you been awake?" Mikey asked his big brother then he slips off the couch to sit next to his big brother.

"Just a hour, everyone is still asleep. Surprised you are awake right now honestly, it's eight a clock" Raph replied as he puts his arm over Mikey's shoulders, Mikey smiled at that.

"I am still tired, felt cold so I guess I woke up" Mikey said with a giggle, Raph looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"I put two blankets on ya, ya feelin alright bud?" Raph rested his hand onto Mikey's forehead then Mikey giggled more.

"No dude, I woke up cause I kinda felt alone. I didn't feel you next to me" Mikey replied with a light blush forming onto his face, Raph relaxed then he smiled softly at him and he pulled him closer.

"Ain't ready to sleep alone, huh?" Raph said softly, Mikey nodded his head as he bites his lower lip.

"Yeah… I… I don't wanna be alone, I hate being alone…" Mikey mumbled looking down at his lap, Raph rubs Mikey's arm for comfort.

"Don't worry baby brother, I don't mind ya sleepin with me for a while" Raph told him with a small smile on his face, Mikey looked up at him a little surprised.

"Re-Really?" Mikey asked his big brother and hero, Raph laughed at this and he nodded his head as he gave Mikey a noogie.

"Sure thing bro, I am here for ya. Ya ain't gonna be alone, plus don't forget about Donnie and Leo. But if ya rather sleep with me, I am cool with it" Mikey laughed from the noogie as he tries to get out of it, Raph smirked and he lets his little brother go.

"Thanks bro, you are the best bro! I love you and I mean it bro, I do" Mikey told his hero then he hugged him tightly, Raph blinks then he smiled softly as he wraps his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I love ya to baby brother" Mikey smiled happily and he closed his eyes as he hugged his big brother more, Raph closed his eyes also and he held his baby brother protectively.

Mikey and Raph opened their eyes when they hear someone walking down stairs or even two of them, Raph released Mikey and he climbs out of Raph's lap, he sits down next to him and he picked up the remote. Donnie and Leo walked into the living room seeing Raph and Mikey in front of the TV on the floor.

"There you guys are, what are you two doing up early?" Leo asked his little brothers with Donnie standing beside him, Mikey turned around and he smiled innocently then he looked back at the TV, Raph nudged him a little with his shoulder then Mikey sighed a little as he nodded his head.

Leo noticed that Mikey had something to say, Mikey signals them to sit down with him and Raph, Leo and Donnie sit in front of them and Mikey begins to tell them about his nightmares.

"So… That night when you said you were getting a drink, you had a nightmare?" Donnie asked his baby brother with a worried look then Mikey sighed as he looked down at his lap.

"Yeah… I really didn't want to lie to you bro, but… I just didn't want to bother you with my problems, since you do a lot in there and you look stress sometimes…" Donnie now felt guilty for yelling at him a few days ago, he sighed a little.

"Mikey, even when I am stress, you can always tell me or us if you upset or about your nightmares and… I am really sorry for yelling at you a few days ago, I shouldn't of did that" Donnie sighed with a soft then he saw Mikey smiling at him.

"Bro! I totally understand, I do. You don't gotta apologize!" Mikey said with a wide smile, Donnie smiled a little showing his gap tooth.

"Donnie is right, Mikey. You can always tell us when you are feeling down ok? Never hide it, we are here for each other" Leo told his baby brother, Mikey smiled a little and he nodded his head.

"Yeah I know that now, don't worry! I will tell you guys for now on!" Mikey smiled wide at his big brothers and they returned the smile.

"Ya better, ya knucklehead!" Raph give's Mikey another noogie, he squealed and he giggled as he tries to get out of Raph's hold again, Leo chuckled softly as Donnie smiled.

"Guys?" April asked as she walked into the room, Raph stops of what he is doing and the four of them look over at April.

"Hey April!" Mikey waves his hand as he smiled big, April blinks then she smiled softly as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikey bites his lower lip nervously then he looked over at his big brothers.

"We were watching a movie, but then Leo wanted to talk about lame stuff or something, didn't really pay attention of what he was saying" Raph knew Donnie didn't like lying to April and Leo was a horrible at lying. Leo looked at Raph with an angry look then Raph rolled his eyes.

"Oh… Alright then. Want me to make breakfast?" April asked mainly Mikey since he was the only cooker, Mikey thinks for a moment then he shakes his head no.

"If it is cool with you, I kinda um… Wanna finish watching the movie, I think the good part is coming up! I will make lunch instead!" Mikey smiled wide, April giggled lightly and she smiled softly.

"Sure, go ahead" She replied then she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Mikey crawled over to the box of movies and he looked though it then he grabs the movie, Iron Man.

"Iron man?" Donnie asked looking at Mikey, Mikey looked at him then he smiled wide.

"Well yeah, I told April we are up to the good part and there is awesome good parts in this!" Mikey smiled big and he puts the movie into the DVD player and he grabs the remote.

"Yeah, it is a good movie" Leo said with a smile then he got up and he sits down onto the couch, Donnie got up also and he sits down on the couch next to him while Mikey and Raph stay on the floor.

Mikey pressed play for the DVD to start then he begins to watch the movie with his brothers but they were only able to watch about ten minutes of it since of breakfast was ready but April brought the food over to them so they could eat it in there, they say their thanks and they keep watching the movie while eating their breakfast.

Mikey winced a little from the loud thunder, Raph smirked at this and he punched him in the arm playfully, Mikey looked at him then he smirked as he tackled his big brother to the ground. Leo and Donnie watched them wrestle playfully on the floor, they both chuckled softly while shaking their heads. Mikey and Raph stop wrestling after a little while.

"You knuckledhead" Mikey smiled innocently at Raph while he rolled his eyes and he punched Mikey in the arm playfully again, Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes playfully also.

"So, what you guys wanna do now? It's not like we can go outside…" Mikey pouts a little, he really wanted to go outside to have a bit of fresh air and have some fun since it was raining yesterday also.

"When will it stop raining?! Man… It's getting boring in here after a while…" Raph groaned, he really wanted to get some fresh air to.

"It should be clearing up by the end of the week" Donnie answered his hothead brother, Raph blinks at him then he frowned.

"How the heck do you know everything?!" Donnie rolled his eyes at this while Leo shakes his head.

"Uh Raph? The weather channel" Leo states as if it's the obvious thing that was true, Raph growled at Leo while rolled his eyes.

"No has answered my question dudes" Mikey stared at them with a bored look then Donnie chuckled softly.

"How about a board game?" Donnie asked his baby brother, Mikey thinks about this for a moment.

"What board games do we have here?" Mikey asked him tilting his head to the side curiously then Donnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, we have snake's and ladders and Monopoly" Leo told his brothers, they looked at him blankly then Leo blushed lightly as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well… I was kinda bored the other day so I went into the cupboard in mine and Raph's room and I found those two games" Leo told them with a still small blush on his face.

"Let's play Monopoly!" Mikey smiled wide then he jumps up, Leo nodded his head and he gets up but then Raph stops him.

"I'll get it" Leo was about to say something until Raph gives him the look, Leo sighed a little and he sits back down then he watched Raph leave the room.

"How is your leg doing?" Donnie asked since he knew why Raph went to get the game, Leo looked at him then he smiled.

"Actually pretty good, still hurts now and then, but good" Leo answered, Mikey smiled wide happy to hear that his big brother was getting better, he also knew why Raph went to get the game, so Leo could relax and stay off his leg.

Raph came back a little while later and he sits down on the floor next to Mikey, Mikey grabs the game happily while Raph rolled his eyes but with a small smile on his face. Mikey opens it up and he sets up the game.

"Ok Raph, you are the car like always, Leo's the hat, Donnie's the boat and I am the dog! Let's play guys! Can I go first? Please?!" They laughed at this and they all nodded their heads, Mikey smiled happily and he rolls the dice.

"No fair! How come you won, Leo?!" Mikey pouts as he asked Leo, Leo chuckled softly and he smiled.

"You need to be careful of what you buy, and there is a bit of thinking into it" Leo answered his little brother while he was still pouting, Raph chuckled softly then he looked over at Donnie.

"What happened there Donnie? Thought you would've of won since ya got the brains" Raph said with a smirk, Donnie rolled his eyes and he leans against the couch since he was sitting on the floor along with the others.

"Because Leo got the good ones and since of that I kept going onto his and lost money" Donnie looked over at Leo with an angry look while Leo smiled innocently. Mikey was about to ask them something until April came into the room with a tray with plates on it.

"Hey guys, made your lunch since you were busy playing your game" She said with a smirk then she lays the tray in front of them.

"Awww man! I said I was gonna make lunch! You can't make dinner now, ok? I have to since you have made breakfast and lunch!" Mikey said as serious he could get which made his brothers smile, April giggled lightly and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright alright, I will let you make dinner" April told him then she walked out of room with a smile on her face.

Mikey picked up a random plate from the tray and he starts eating his sandwich along with his brothers, he was really happy that he told his brothers about his problems but he was also still sad.

"Mikey? Are you ok?" Mikey looked up from his plate and he looked over to the brother who asked which was Donnie, Mikey smiled innocently.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Raph, Leo and Donnie give Mikey the same look then Mikey sighed a little and he swallowed his food.

"Fine… Was… Just thinking… About father…" He answered looking at his lap now, he feels someone put a arm over his shoulders, he looked up seeing Raph the owner of the arm then he noticed Leo and Donnie have come closer.

"Don't worry Mikey, once we are ready, we will go and find him" Leo rested his hand onto Mikey's knee since Raph's arm was rested over Mikey's shoulders. Mikey smiled a little and he nodded his head a little, Leo smiled softly at this then Mikey felt Donnie rubbing his head, Mikey smiled more at the affection, he liked being rubbed on the head he didn't know why but he just did, he always got rubbed on the head when he did something good or when he was feeling down and it did make him feel better.

"Thanks bros, I love you all dudes" They smiled softly at their baby brother then they all pulled each other in a family hug, Mikey was really happy now since this was a rare thing to do, they rarely hugged all together.

"We love you to Mikey, never forget it" Raph told his baby brother then Mikey smiled big and he nodded his head as he hugged them tighter. They soon break away and they look at each other then Mikey looked at the board game.

"So, one more game?" His big brothers all laughed and they all nodded their heads. Mikey starts setting up the game again with the help of his brothers then they start up a new game.

"Ok guys! I better start up dinner!" Mikey jumps up with a big smile then he ran out of the room, Leo, Donnie and Raph smiled softly as they watched their baby brother run out.

"Where the heck has Casey been? Would thought he would come down or something" Raph told his others brothers.

"Well… I think April has something to do with it, she probably sensed something from us" Leo replied while he gets up and he sits back down onto the couch, Donnie nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, she probably noticed Mikey being really happy. I think she noticed him feeling down… I wish I knew sooner..." Donnie said with sighed while Raph and Leo nodded their heads in agreement.

"Actually, I did kinda notice, just wasn't sure. Oh and guys, he will need to be sleeping at least one of use for a while" Raph told them; they both nodded their heads again.

"I think he would most likely sleep with you" Leo told Raph while Raph nodded his head.

The three of them talk to each other for a while then they turned on the TV while they waited for dinner to be ready.

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen, his brothers got up and head for the kitchen when they make it they see Casey and April already there. They take their seats and start eating dinner. Once they finished their dinner they all put their plates into the sink and they all go into the living room.

"So wanna play games all night or watch moves?!" Mikey asked with a big smile on his face.

"I prefer games" Casey answered then April sighed a little as she makes her way out of the living room.

"April? Where are you going?" Donnie asked worriedly, April smiled softly and she tuned around.

"I will let you guys play games all night, I kinda rather read for tonight" April answered then she walked out and she walked up stairs to her room.

"So… What type of game? Fighting or racing?" Mikey asked his brothers and Casey, Raph grinned when Mikey mention fighting.

"I vote fighting bud" Raph said as he grabs the controller, Mikey smiled and he nodded his head, he grabs one of the fighting games and he puts it on. Leo and Donnie sit down on the couch while the other three sat down on the floor.

"Wanna go up against Raph, Leo?" Mikey asked with a smile whiling raising the controller in the air, Leo thinks for a moment then he grinned.

"Yeah sure, that sounds good. Would love to kick his butt" Leo said as he caught the controller, Raph smirked at this then he starts the game.

"Ya goin down bro!" Raph told his brother as he started the game, Leo smirked and he starts fighting his brother in the game.

After a few rounds of fighting Raph ended up the winner, the next person to fight him was Donnie. Donnie and Raph fought but then Donnie lost to Raph, the next person to fight Raph was Casey, they fought a few rounds and Casey won. Raph was annoyed at this then he tossed the controller over to Mikey, Mikey caught it and he grinned. Mikey and Casey fought a few rounds, once at the final battle Mikey won the game, Casey got annoyed now since he has lost again against Mikey. Raph, Leo and Donnie laughed while Mikey smiled big.

"Alright guys, it's getting late now" Leo said as he got up slowly, Donnie looked over at the time.

"Wow, Leo's right. It's almost one in the morning" Donnie got up also and he stretched a bit, he walked out of the room with a yawn. Leo looked at Raph, Raph nodded his head showing that he will be up there in a minute, Leo nodded his head and he followed Donnie.

"Night guys" Casey yawned then he walked out of the room and he followed Leo and Donnie up stairs, Raph looked over at Mikey seeing him packing up the game, Raph got up and he pulled up Mikey, Mikey looked at him with a slightly surprised look.

"We can clean that in the mornin, we should get some sleep bud" Mikey looked at Raph with very tired eyes then he nodded his head while letting out a big yawn, Raph smirked at that then he and Mikey start walking out of room and walked up stairs to their rooms.

"So where ya want us to sleep? Ya bed or mine bed?" Mikey bites his lower lip as he tries to think, he looked at his and Donnie's shared room then he looked at Leo's and Raph's shared room.

"But… What about Donnie? He would be alone in there but if we do sleep in there, Leo would be alone…" Raph smiled softly at that, Mikey was so innocent caring. Raph walked over to his and Leo's room leaving Mikey slightly confused, Raph opened the door slowly then he smirked.

"I think Donnie will be fine, come on baby brother" Mikey looked at him even more confused, he looked back at his and Donnie's room then he walked over to Raph who opened the door wider, Mikey looked in hen he smiled big seeing Donnie and Leo sharing a bed together, Mikey kinda had a feeling they planned that.

Raph pulled Mikey into the room gently and he closed the door quietly, he soon makes his way over to his bed and Mikey followed behind him, Raph took off his bandana and he sets down onto his bedside table. Mikey feels his face then he realized he hasn't wore his bandana all day, Raph lets out a small chuckle and he shakes his head, Mikey sticks his tongue out playfully.

Raph climbs into his bed then Mikey soon climbs in and he rubs his eyes, Raph smiled softly and he wraps his arms around Mikey and pulled him closer then he grabs the blanket and he puts it over them. Mikey smiled more then he closed his eyes as he snuggled into his hero's chest.

"Night Raph, night Donnie and Leo" Mikey said with a light smirk forming on his face while his eyes were closed.

"Night baby brother" The three of them said all together, Mikey smiled happily then he soon fell fast asleep in his big brothers arms, he was so lucky to have brother like them, he would never want to be away from them. He loved his brothers with all his heart and he will never stop loving them, Mikey slept peacefully thinking about him and his brother finding their father and all hugging each other like a happy family.

**All done! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please view! Oh and thanks for reading **


End file.
